Atonement
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: He thought they had learnt from the last time. He thought they knew that all that work had run him into the ground. But there was that new girl, and Kendall finally had a stable relationship with Jo. And somehow, he ended up with everything again. But this time, the consequences would be far greater than before.


**Hey guys! Wow, I'm back! I know I haven't uploaded for ages, but I'm getting back on track and wanted to start off with this one shot.**

 **This one is special. It's written by BigTimeRush-BTR and I for someone we consider very dear to our hearts and deserves so much more than she gets. She's been suffering at the moment, from a bad case of bronchitis to trouble with friends who keep on treating her extremely badly, and she needs to know that she's loved. She means so much to us because she's helped us through hard times and has always been there for comfort, advice...or even just a good laugh. I hope she enjoys this because she deserves it and so much more.**

 **Winterschild11, this is for you.**

 **We hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles. The sun was shining, birds were chirping happily into the clear blue sky and temperatures were pushing into the nineties. A perfect day for relaxing by the pool or playing games in the park.

Logan chuckled to himself at that thought. _Yeah right_. His laugh was humourless as he turned over to another sheet of paper for the seemingly endless Science report he was doing for homework. Or should that be Carlos' seemingly endless Science report? And then there was the English essay with full two-page commentary on why they had chosen the subject before even starting to debate the points being made, several math worksheets where absolutely _all_ working out had to be shown clearly, all nicely rounded off with a history project on at least four of the presidents of their beloved country they liked to call America. And that was just Carlos' share of the work. It was never ending and he felt like he was drowning under piles of white A4 sheets of lined paper, textbooks that weighed a ton and eraser shavings.

It wasn't fair.

He could easily leave all of his best friends' work alone, focus on his and his only, and leave the other three to come home to masses of deadlines and homework.

But, he worried. He worried about them way too much to be healthy, let alone natural. Worried about their school performance, detention records and overall success in life. He couldn't just leave all this work for them to do, even though it was theirs and that's what they had done to him. Somehow, in a rather backwards, undeserved way, he felt responsible and guilty if he didn't do it for them. He was the smart one of the band, right? It was his job to make sure they didn't fail such things as school. Otherwise, who was he?

He had been the last to join their quartet and, in a way, still felt the need to prove himself worthy to be a member. It was silly really, and he knew it deep down, but he could never really quell that little voice in the back of his head that made him second guess just how much he was valued and loved by the other three.

However, he was still surprised when he found the monumental task that had to be completed by that following Monday – in other words, in just over a day's time. He had come to realise his workload yesterday evening, right before he was about to hit the hay and get some sleep whilst Kendall was out on a date and James and Carlos were having a video game marathon in the living room.

Having come across a mountain of work that had suddenly appeared on the desk in his and Kendall's shared room, which had been dismissively pushed to the side, might he add, he decided to investigate and his heart dropped when he found more under the blonde's bed and even more in James and Carlos' bedroom. Then, because of his discovery, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink that night, worrying and fretting about how all of it was to be done and dusted and handed in on time. He had tossed and turned as he stressed whilst his friends slept soundly on.

The thing was, he thought they had learnt the last time. When they had been too involved in their own lives – with re-establishing status and relationships – and left him with all their projects to complete, also with Gustavo and Kelly breathing down his neck. He thought they knew he had been run into the ground, haggard and congested for days afterwards because his immune system had been shot from all the over-exertion. They had promised that they wouldn't let it happen again, that they would keep on top of their work and not let him take on everyone's load. And for months they had made good on their promise, always handing in everything on time and to the best quality they could manage.

But now, there was that new girl James and Carlos had been pining after, up in 3F. The one with the strawberry-blonde ringlets and dazzling green eyes who wanted to become a professional dancer. Apparently, James had exclaimed one afternoon, after he had met her down in the lobby, her dad was some sort of executive at Cuda, which meant they were just _destined_ to be together. Carlos liked her laugh and her smile… and she was a _girl_ , so that made her score pretty highly on his list.

Last time, he might have been able to excuse them. Plus, with Rocktober Fest resting on his being able to do the work for them and meet the deadline, all the effort they had put into preparing for an event like that and all of the promotion of the band, if he hadn't of done it, would have been for nothing.

But now, there wasn't anything hanging on whether the work was completed or not, and so that might it slightly harder to stomach. The only thing that would be affected was his friends' grades, a thought which then made him spiral back into the wrongly administered guilt of not doing the work that he had put on himself.

* * *

He could easily remember the day after he had done all that work the first time, really only because of how awful he had felt. When his alarm had gone off at 6:30 am for school, he had felt as if explosions were going off in his head, pounding at his skull. And when he had stumbled out in a fevered daze into the kitchen to see that he was the last to breakfast (he was normally the first), Mrs. Knight had come forward with a hand outstretched. Before he knew it, his fever had been noted and one spluttering cough had gotten out before he was being steered right back to bed.

The boys hadn't known what was up at first, still oblivious to all of the burden that they had laid upon him. But seeing Logan so pale and ill-looking at breakfast had started to make them wonder why he had gone from all smiles and rainbows one minute, to this half-dead looking creature.

In fact, it was Katie that put them on the right tracks as to why Logan was so miserable. She had gotten up to put her empty cereal bowl in the sink before grabbing her schoolbag to make sure all of her assignments were accounted for, when she made a small, offhand comment.

"I'm sure I'm slightly crazy for asking this because it's highly unlikely, but have you guys got all of _your_ assignments in your bag?" She laughed at the thought of it and then walked out the door to meet Tyler downstairs in the lobby.

The boys all looked at each other, their stomachs sinking like lead at the sudden realisation they had suddenly come to. Weren't their deadlines today? Wasn't all that work and all those projects due? But most importantly, hadn't Logan been doing a lot of work recently? Of course, Logan usually did extra credit work, not because he needed to, but because he loved anything to do with academics. However, he never did as much work as he had been doing.

"You don't think…?" James asked, looking to the other two to see whether they were thinking the same thing as he was, and by the looks on their faces, it appeared they were.

"I can't be certain," Carlos started, "but I did think I saw him writing out a book report earlier and then even later than that he was still doing something else, science I think. But he completed his book report and science days ago."

"Yeah, he showed it to us, remember? Because he wanted our opinion on the page layout," because that was such a typical Logan thing to do, "so was he seriously doing _our_ work?" James replied, and both looked to Kendall to get his opinion.

"I wouldn't put him past it." Kendall sighed. "In fact, I know he would. He's Logan, it's what he does. I just hope that he wasn't up all night doing it for us." He paused for a minute and then scrubbed at his eyes frustratedly. "I don't know what I was thinking! How could we be so… so stupid?"

"We were too involved in our own lives and status to think about doing schoolwork. And we didn't think about the fact it had to be done with no excuses, or we wouldn't go to Rocktober Fest," Carlos supplied.

"And someone had to do it," James added, "and that someone was Logan. Man, what have we done, guys? We need to sort this out."

"You can sort this out after school," Mrs. Knight said, overhearing the conversation and coming over to them, "he's most likely asleep again by now and I won't have you missing any school. You'll think of something, I'm sure." She kissed each of them on the forehead and shooed them out of the door.

As they were walking to the classroom, Kendall had an idea. He turned to James and Carlos. "Guys, I have an idea."

* * *

Quiet footsteps entered the darkened room, carefully avoiding any possible hazard that they might trip over and inadvertently cause noise. Whispered conversations were sent back and forth, whilst the boy in the bed slept on, knocked out on cold medication with a wet flannel on his head to calm the low fever that he had acquired.

When everything was set and ready, the quiet footsteps retreated and the door clicked shut, the boy in the bed none the wiser.

* * *

When Logan had woken up later that day, he felt slightly better. Maybe it was the fact that he had slept from right when he had returned to his bed that morning until now; his head had hit the pillow and he was out.

He expected to still feel run down and sub-par, but what he definitely didn't expect was to sit up and see the giant banner that had been hung across his and Kendall's room. He was surprised to say the least and a small smile came to his lips when he read the words adorned on it: 'GET BETTER SOON LOGIE!'

He turned to his nightstand to check the time of day, but stopped when he found a small pile of different objects stacked on top of each other. A small post-it note lay on the top, in a bright and florescent green. He peeled it off of the piled and looked at the small message: ' _For you, our kindest, most generous, sweetest and completely selfless best friend. What would we do without you? We hope these make up, somewhat, for our stupidity :-)'._

The first item was a book that he had been dying to read, but which had been out of stock in every bookstore he had looked in so far. Its popularity made it extremely expensive online, and so he had no idea where the guys would have found one at such short notice. Just that they had gone out of their way to find it made his heart warm.

He placed the book down on the bed, in-between his legs, and looked at what was next. It was a small pad of coloured paper, but on closer inspection it was much more. Each page was laid out like a coupon, with a line designating who it was for and a line underneath that to signify it's meaning. Each one could be personalized he found, and such uses were things like ' _Good for one hug'_ or _'Good for getting into the bathroom before James'_ and _'Good for a week of no chores'_. He loved the idea behind it and chuckled at some of the hilarious things his friends had thought up.

Next was a simple blanket, dark blue in colour and thick with a fleece lining. He loved fleece blankets, as being quite small he often got quite cold and the blankets kept him warm. His old one had a few holes in it, so it was nice that he now had a replacement. He wrapped it around his shoulders and already began to feel the benefits.

The last thing was a wooden drum stick, which he thought was slightly odd, but there was a tag attached to it. It explained that he could use this to prod and poke them for being such bad friends and to teach them a lesson. He chuckled, and then looked up when he saw the door opening. Three heads popped round and his best friends came in rather skittishly.

"We're so sorry, Logie. What we put you through was awful, we were idiots," James told him.

"We'll never do it again. We promise to always do our work on time and to the best we can. It's not fair that you had to do everything and make yourself sick. It was selfish of us and we feel so bad for doing it," Carlos added.

"We know that these little things aren't really enough to make it up to you. You deserve so much more," Kendall explained, "we really are very sorry. We don't mind if you don't want to forgive us."

Logan sighed dramatically, a smile playing on his lips and his eyes lit up.

"Well… I suppose I could forgive you… especially if you really would do my chores for a week," he pondered, winking at them playfully. "Now, I think I would like to redeem this coupon now, please." He held up the coupon that said ' _Good for one hug'_ andchuckled. "Come here, and of course I forgive you."

* * *

That was in the past, though. Now, it was the very next morning of the second time, and as he sat up in bed with immense pain shooting in his head, he regretted having stayed up most of the night in order to get his friends' homework done. He loved the other boys, but sometimes they were way too careless, and that is something that he was not. Whereas they never worried, he worried _a lot_. And while that _could_ be a good thing, it wasn't most of the time.

He had been sick with a cold for about a week, and while he had been taking medication for it since he had started feeling ill, nothing seemed to be helping. If anything, he now felt so much worse than he did before, and deep down, he had a feeling it was more than just a cold, but he didn't want to alarm anyone in case he was wrong.

The brunet sighed, knowing that he'd have to wake up the other boys, or else they wouldn't get up on their own. They had to be at the studio in an hour, and he was not in the mood to let them sleep in and have Gustavo yell at them for being late to work.

Grabbing his pillow, he flung it in Kendall's direction, hitting the dirty blond on the face. Before Kendall had the chance to throw it back at him, he had walked out of their room and into James and Carlos' bedroom, only to find that James' bed was empty, whereas Carlos lay sprawled out on his own bed, head hanging off the edge.

"Los, it's time to get up," he grumbled as he shook the shorter boy's shoulder with force, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper Carlos could be. When he received a snore in response, he rolled his eyes and took ahold of the blanket that was tangled up around the Latino's legs. One hard pull, and the smaller boy was lying on the floor, looking up at Logan with a glare.

"Good morning to you, too," he mumbled as he sat up, stumbling on his feet. "Can't you wake me up like a normal person would?"

"Trust me, Carlitos, I would if you'd actually wake up, but you sleep like a rock."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," James said, having walked out of the bathroom and overheard their conversation. "Nothing can wake you up. I bet an earthquake could happen, and you'd sleep right through it."

"Guys, we have to be in the studio in like fifty-five minutes. Can we not argue right now?" Logan asked, annoyance clear in his voice as he gripped his head with both hands. His headache was getting worse, and the boys were certainly not helping.

"Right... I wish Gustavo would at least give us the weekend off. It'd be nice to not have to get up in the morning for once," James said as he brushed past Logan and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hurry up and get ready, okay? I don't want to have to deal with Gustavo today," Logan warned Carlos before leaving the room. He knew how much time the smaller boy could waste if he was not warned.

"Bathroom's all yours," Kendall said, smiling at Logan, who simply brushed past him without a word. "Umm, Logan?" he called once the door had been shut, softly knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright..."

Logan leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. _Great_ , he thought. _Now Kendall's worried_.

Despite the fact that he wanted to be a doctor once he graduated from medical school, Logan was not the kind of person that liked to admit when he was sick. He loved looking after others when they were sick, but refused to let anyone worry or fuss over him when the tables were turned. He hated attention, especially when it was coming from those who were close to him. He was a lot like Kendall in that sense, since he also wasn't very fond of having people worry over him. The two boys often hid their sickness until it was impossible to hide it anymore.

And while they already knew that he was not feeling very well, they didn't know just how badly he was feeling, and he had no intention of them finding out.

But Kendall was very observant, and often noticed things that Carlos and James did not. So it was no surprise to Logan when he asked him if he was okay. If there was anyone that could read him like a book, it was Kendall, and that was something that Logan really hated.

Knowing that he didn't have any time to waste, the brunet rushed to get ready and eat breakfast – something that he did not want to do due to how badly he was feeling.

"Aren't choo gonna eaft yo food?" Carlos asked in between mouthfuls of pancake, his eyes locked on Logan's plate, which he had barely touched. Logan shrugged his shoulders in response and pushed it towards Carlos, whose eyes lit up in excitement.

 _Only Carlos_ , Logan thought to himself. "Enjoy yourself," he said as he stood up and pushed his chair in. Turning to the other two boys, he gave them a forced smile. "I think I'm just gonna wait for you guys in the lobby, if that's okay."

"But you barely ate," Kendall pointed out.

"I'm just not hungry, Kendall."

Kendall opened his mouth to say more, but James placed a hand on his shoulder, and that was the end of that. To Logan, he said, "Yeah, go, we'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Once the brunet was out of earshot, he turned to Kendall, whose eyes glazed over with worry. "You worry too much about him. I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know. Something seems off about him."

"Something like what? He _is_ sick." James said, clearly puzzled.

Kendall rolled his eyes, brushing James' hand away and getting up. "I don't know. I'm gonna go wait with him. Please don't take too long."

"We won't."

* * *

As Logan rode down the elevator, he realized that he was finding it hard to breathe. His breathing came out in shallow gasps for air, and a chill ran down his body. He was no expert in the medical field, but he knew that the short walk towards the elevator should not have left him so out of breath.

He was glad it was really early in the morning, because the last thing he wanted was to bump into one of his friends.

Once the elevator finally stopped on the first floor of the Palm Woods, the brunet stepped out, his knees shaking underneath him. He surveyed the lobby – which was for the most part empty – and took a seat on one of the couches, leaning his forehead against his arm and letting his eyes drift shut.

"You don't look too good, buddy."

Startled by Kendall's voice, Logan jumped, ready to reply with a snarky remark, but all that resulted in was a coughing fit.

"You don't sound too good either." Worried green eyes landed on him as the blond took a seat beside him and went to place the back of his hand on Logan's forehead, but it was pushed away.

"I'm fine, no need to worry," Logan croaked out once his coughing fit had subsided. "See?"

"Logie..."

"Don't 'Logie' me. I'm fine, seriously."

Looking a bit hurt, Kendall sighed and let his hand rest on his lap. "You don't seem fine. I wish you'd just admit you're not feeling well. You look even sicker now than you did last night."

"I would _if_ that were the case."

Kendall sighed, his eyes full of worry for the smaller brunet. "Where did you learn to be so stubborn?" he questioned, kiddingly but serious at the same time.

Logan smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Learned from the best," he said, nudging Kendall on the leg with his foot. "But seriously, I'm okay. If something was wrong, I would let you know."

"Promise?"

He hated lying to Kendall, but rather than admitting how awful he was feeling, Logan plastered a smile on his face and nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

James and Carlos suddenly appeared by their side. "Ready to go?" James asked.

"Nice to see you two ready on time for once," Logan commented, trying to lift the mood, but the worried expression on Kendall's face did not fade. "We should... go," he awkwardly said as he stood up. However, as soon as he did, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and was forced to stay still for a minute, doing his best to not let it show.

To his relief, none of the boys seemed to notice.

All four boys walked out of the lobby and to the parking lot, where the BTR Mobile was parked.

"Shotgun!" Carlos yelled happily, jumping over the closed door, so that he could take the passenger's seat before any of the other boys could claim it as theirs. Luckily, now all of the boys had their driver's license, so Logan wasn't expected to drive them everywhere. That was something that he was grateful for, especially in times like these.

"I'll drive," Kendall offered, catching the keys that James tossed in his direction. He knew that the other boys would not want to drive, and often, when none of them wanted to take control of the steering wheel, Logan ended up being the one to drive them to the studio. He could tell that despite what he had said, Logan wasn't feeling well at all. And as much as he hated to drive, he wasn't going to force Logan to drive them around.

The drive to the studio was anything but easy for Logan. He tried to keep the coughing at a minimum in front of the other boys, not wanting to raise any suspicion, but it was almost impossible to do that when he felt like he was choking on air. Not to mention that he could feel a slight pain in his chest that came and went, but he blamed it on having to hold in his breath so much.

"Umm, Logan, are you alright?" James asked all of a sudden, his eyes landing on the smaller brunet, who looked paler than usual, with a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah... f-fine," he responded quietly, but that caused him to have yet another coughing fit. "Ouch," he whispered, his hand landing on his chest, which was now hurting even more.

"Maybe we should go back—"

"No!" Logan yelled, cutting Kendall off. "There's no reason to do that! I'm fine!"

"Logan..."

"My throat's just scratchy, that's all. No need to worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Kendall said uncertainly, "but if you get any worse, I'm driving all of us back home."

"Okay, mother." Logan rolled his eyes, wishing Kendall would just leave him alone for once. He appreciated him for caring, but sometimes he just worried too much about him.

Within a matter of ten minutes, the boys had arrived at Rocque Records, on time, which was good, since they wouldn't have to deal with Gustavo's wrath... or so they thought.

"Dogs, in the dance studio, NOW!"

Not wanting to make Gustavo any madder than he already was, the four boys rushed into the dance studio, where Mr. X was waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Gustavo left, with Kelly close on his heels, leaving the boys with only Mr. X to teach them the choreography that they needed to learn for a concert that was coming up. The dance steps – though not too complicated – were not too easy to learn, especially for Logan, who found it hard to keep up with the others. His head was spinning, and the voices around him seemed distant and unclear.

"Stop! Stop!"

Logan stopped as Mr. X's voice cut through the air, causing the brunet to almost lose his balance. _Almost_.

"You are doing X-ceptionally horrible!" the older man said between clenched teeth as he removed his glasses and stared at Logan with a menacing glare. His glare was immediately replaced by a look of worry when he saw the condition the younger boy was in. He was sweating profusely and appeared to be struggling to breathe. His breathing was coming out in wheezes, which was something that did not go unnoticed by his three best friends.

"Logie, I think it'd be better if we went back home..." Carlos said carefully, but he received no answer in response. Without warning, Logan's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kendall was right next to him, he would have collapsed to the floor.

The blond's eyes grew wide in alarm as he struggled to lift Logan's body, his hand immediately moving to touch his cheek, which was very warm to the touch. "G-Guys, he's burning up. This isn't good..."

"Take him home," Mr. X said as he walked out of the studio, knowing that he would not be able to continue the dance lesson while one of them was passed out with a fever.

"Here, I'll carry him." James placed his arms behind Logan's knees and back, lifting him off the ground and towards the break room, where there was an empty couch available. "You weren't kidding when you said he was burning up," he said quietly to Kendall, who shook his head at him.

"We should probably wait until he wakes up first. I want to make sure he's alright... I'm really worried."

"I'll be right back. Try to get him to wake up," James said, exiting the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked quietly, his eyes filled with fear and worry. "I'm scared..."

"He should be okay. It's probably just a fever and that darn cold that won't leave him alone," Kendall said, not wanting Carlos to worry too much. He gently lifted Logan's head up and took a seat where it had been, letting it rest on his lap. "Logie, you need to wake up," he said softly, running his fingers through sweaty dark brown hair. He sighed in worry when Logan remained unmoving.

"Here, put this on his forehead. It might help his fever," James said once he rushed back into the break room, with a damp cloth held in his hand.

Kendall hummed in response as he placed it on Logan's forehead, biting his lip with worry. "I knew something was wrong," he said, green eyes locked on Logan's flushed face. "Do you guys think we should just take him back home? I'm sure my mom will do a much better job at taking care of him than we ever will."

"N-No." Logan's eyes fluttered open, and he tried sitting up, but he let his head fall back on Kendall's lap when he found it hard to hold it up. "I'm... I'm okay."

"Logan, you're sick, and _very_ sick, by the looks of it," James said. "We need to take you home. There is no way we're staying here. You have a fever."

"I'm fine, guys," he insisted, covering up the cough that crawled up his throat with his arm. "I'm just a little sick, that's all."

"A little?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him. "That's it, we're going home."

Once more, James lifted the brunet into his arms, careful to do it slowly, since he didn't want to cause him any more discomfort. "But—"

"No buts," Kendall warned. "We can't have you passing out again mid-rehearsal. You're clearly not okay."

Logan grumbled in defeat, knowing there was no way he would convince them to let him stay. "Fine."

* * *

As soon as they got home and Mrs. Knight had taken notice of how bad of a condition Logan seemed to be in, she forced him to take some medicine and go straight to bed. The brunet, though hesitant, listened to her orders and crawled under the covers, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes due to how badly he was feeling.

That's when he noticed the pile of homework, that had yet to be finished, sitting on his desk. He had been so busy the night before, making sure that Kendall's, James', and Carlos' homework had been done, that he forgot to do his own.

Kendall quietly trudged into the room not too long after, wanting to check on his best friend, but he was taken by surprise when he found him hunched over his own desk, scribbling furiously.

"What are you doing? You're _supposed_ to be resting."

"Doing my homework. What does it look like I'm doing?" Logan said, not even bothering to look up.

"Homework?" The blond looked at him funny. "You always have your homework done by Saturday night. Why didn't you get it done until now?"

Logan looked up at him then, a scowl present on his face. "Have you gotten your homework done?" he asked, his tone having raised in volume.

"Umm... no."

"I stayed up working on your homework, along with James' and Carlos'. I knew neither of you would get yours done during the weekend, and even though you usually do it at the last minute, I knew it'd be too much. That's why I haven't finished mine."

A look of guilt appeared on Kendall's face, his voice softening as he said, "I'm sorry, Logie. You shouldn't have done that. It's _our_ homework, not yours. If we don't get it done, that's _our_ problem."

Logan coughed into his sleeve, looking up at Kendall with tired eyes. "It's fine. If I don't do it, no one else will. You guys can't afford to get left behind."

"Did you even get any sleep last night?" Kendall questioned, frowning when Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"A little."

"Meaning?"

"Only like an hour or so. But it's fine, don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! Logan, you look exhausted, you're sick, and you haven't gotten your homework done, yet it's not a big deal?"

Logan didn't answer as he continued to work on his English paper.

"Please, get some rest. You're not going to get any better if you keep stressing yourself out like this. I'm sure Miss Collins will give you extra time if you ask her to."

"I'd rather get it done right now."

"If you don't get some rest, you're not going to get better. You can't go to school tomorrow with a 101-degree fever."

Logan abruptly stopped writing, his hand freezing where he'd stopped. He didn't meet Kendall's gaze as his body started to shake and his shoulders slumped. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dampening the paper he had been working on. "I kn-know," he said softly.

"Loges..." Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder, placing his other hand under Logan's chin. "It's okay, Logie. It's okay to not get something done sometimes, it's okay. You're not responsible for our work. You're responsible for yours, and yours only. I'm so sorry you felt the need to do ours for us, but it won't happen again, I promise."

"What's going on...?" Carlos asked as both he and James walked into the room, overhearing part of the conversation. "You did not..."

"He did," Kendall said, frowning.

"We're so sorry, buddy. No one can take that much pressure. You shouldn't feel like it's your job to get our work done," Carlos said, his brown eyes filling with guilt and worry for his best friend. It really wasn't Logan's fault that he felt the need to get their homework finished – it was their fault for being so careless.

Logan sucked in a breath, trying to get his emotions back under control. What he wasn't expecting was the harsh coughing fit when his breath caught in the back of his throat. The same, sharp pain made a reappearance as he hacked, causing him to lean over in his chair, one hand on the desk to himself from falling over and face planting on the ground, the other clutched at the material of the pajama shirt he was wearing.

Kendall, being the closest to him, moved around and started rubbing his back, but he couldn't seem to do much to help Logan. The brunet coughed and coughed until his voice was hoarse. Eventually, it died down, but he was left with an audible wheezing sound when he breathed inwards and this time, the pain was still there when he breathed in as well.

"G-Guys, I really don't feel well... I-I keep getting this sharp pain in my chest, and I'm having t-trouble breathing... a-and I don't know what's going on, but I don't feel well," Logan stuttered, his eyes filling with more tears as he became breathless just from speaking. The short sentence sent him into another coughing fit.

"I don't like the sound of that at all," James commented on both the symptoms Logan was presenting and how he had said he was feeling.

Logan was always one to suffer in silence, prioritizing others around him before his own needs. He hid his pain and emotion well. It was strange considering he wanted to be a doctor, but there was that saying that doctors make the worst patients.

One time stuck in James' mind the most. It was when they were eleven and had decided to climb the big oak tree in front of his house. They were having races to the top, which, come to think of it now, was very stupid in James' mind. Kendall and Carlos had just been, with Carlos being victorious and it was James versus Logan to see who would be in the final with him. However, something had gone wrong and when the two were halfway up the tree, James had slipped, ending up hanging precariously on one branch. Logan had stopped racing and came to his aid, getting James back on the branch before it had broken, sending both to the ground beneath them. On the ground, Logan had immediately crawled to a winded James to check he was ok, which, luckily, he was. It was only when the two got up that James realized Logan couldn't. He had checked on James first, who wasn't hurt at all, whilst he had a broken leg.

But that was the way Logan was. If he was injured and you asked him how bad his pain was, he'd say a five for something that was clearly a ten. He was selfless and had this strange idea in his head that his needs didn't matter. But of course, that led to situations like these, where Logan would ignore the illness until it was ten times worse.

However, for Logan to actually openly admit that he was in pain and feeling awful, was reason to worry. That meant the pain was too much, even for him.

"Let's get you out into the living room and onto the couch and we can get Mom to have a look at you again. You might need to go to the doctor," Kendall informed the ill boy as he spoke over the brunet's noticeable wheezing, who nodded, but brushed away the hand offered to help him up.

"I can get there myself," he wheezed, "I'm not a complete invalid. I'm capable of walking."

Each of his friends looked at each other disbelievingly, but Kendall lowered his hand. However, he and James made sure that they were close to him. Sharing a look, they both knew that they were thinking the same thing.

And it's a good job they were, because the minute Logan wearily pushed himself to his feet and took the first step, his legs crumbled beneath him and his eyes started to roll. James and Kendall reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground, lowering him down instead.

Logan hadn't lost consciousness, but he brought a hand to his pounding head and groaned. He dizzily looked up to see Carlos running out of the room, shouting something, but the pain in his chest created a roaring in his ears, so that he couldn't really decipher it.

"Logie? Can you hear us?" James asked, worried eyes looking into his.

Logan nodded and groaned again as another coughing fit started. He was sat up slightly and felt someone rubbing his back, but he had no strength and his body sagged forward limply like a rag doll. All the movement was an overload for his senses and he felt his eyes start to roll again, spots entering his vision.

"Logie! Logan, stay with us, buddy. Come on," Kendall shook his shoulder gently and patted his face to try and keep him present. Logan managed to re-focus his attention and nodded when he was asked again if he could hear them.

"I f-feel so horrible…" he groaned and suddenly, with no warning, croaked out a garbled sound before vomiting all over himself and the floor in front of him. He couldn't pay attention to the guilt he felt about causing the mess as a second round started and James helpfully fetched the trashcan from the corner of the room, before supporting his head over it.

It was at this time that Carlos returned, a worried Mama Knight hot on his heels. She paused briefly in the doorway, taking in the scene, before she knelt down next to the boys on the floor. She stroked the back of Logan's neck as he continued to throw up.

"You're really not feeling too great, are you, honey?" she asked sympathetically when he had finished and flopped back into Kendall's strong chest.

"N-no…" Logan cried, a small sob escaping. Again, his breath caught and he was sent into a violent round of coughing, Mrs. Knight pulled a face as she listened to the chesty sound and reached up to feel his forehead.

"He almost passed out…twice…" James told her, obviously shaken from seeing his friend in such a bad state. How could they have left him to do all that work? It was because of them that Logan was now feeling so horrible and had gotten so sick so quickly.

"Right," Mrs. Knight decided, "we're going to the hospital. His fever is way too high for my liking and almost losing consciousness is definitely not good. Carlos told me he's had chest pains?"

"When he coughs, I think," Kendall replied to his mother as Logan was currently trying to regain control of his breathing from his latest episode.

"Ok, Katie's playing round Tyler's right now so I'll call later to ask if she can stay later. Kendall and James, can you help Logan to the car? Carlos, open all the doors in front of us please."

James and Kendall slowly helped Logan up and placed an arm around each of their necks. They gradually walked forward with him, pausing whenever he needed to stop to catch his breath. It was going so well, Carlos running ahead to open the doors for them, Mama Knight keeping a keen eye on Logan to make sure he was ok, and the other two supporting the sick boy. In fact, they had gotten in the elevator, made their way through the lobby and out into the car park. They were just about to find a bench to sit on whilst Mama Knight brought the BTR Mobile around, when Logan launched into one of his fiercest coughing fits yet.

It went on forever and nothing the boys tried to do seemed to help. They rubbed and patted his back, tried to make him copy their breathing, everything they could think of until finally, Logan keeled forward onto the tarmac below.

"Woah!" James exclaimed, not quite being fast enough to catch their friend as his dead weight caused him and Kendall to lose their grip on his arms. Logan met the tarmac with a knock to his chin, cracking it open. A small trail of blood started to trickle out of the open wound, but his friends and Mama Knight were more worried about why he had passed out in the first place.

"Logan! Logan, buddy, wake up! C'mon, wake up, Logan!" Carlos yelled, the pitch of his voice incredibly high for his normal speaking range.

"Logan!" Kendall cried, turning to his mother who had knelt down, hovering her hand in front of his mouth.

"He's still breathing. It's shallow, but there," she commented as she assessed him quickly. She was now very glad that she had decided to take the first aid course that had been advertised in the Palmwoods lobby. "And he has a pulse," she added as she pressed two fingers to his neck, "but it's a bit thready."

"Mom, what do we do?" Kendall asked, all the more sounding like a scared little boy rather than the strong and stubborn young man she knew him as.

"Call 911, now."

Mrs. Knight wasted no time checking Logan's temperature and wasn't surprised that her hand was almost burnt when she placed it on his clammy forehead. She checked his chin quickly, to make sure it wasn't too serious, but she knew that the wound would need a fair number of stitches.

"Logan?" she called loudly, gently patting his face, unknowingly mimicking the actions her son had done earlier, "Logan, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Logan?" she picked up his hand, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She failed to get any response or acknowledgement from the ailing brunet and turned him over on his side into the recovery position, to make sure that he wouldn't swallow his tongue or start choking if he happened to start vomiting.

"I…I don't know…he was sick and coughing and he said his chest hurt…Yes…No…I don't know!" Carlos cried into his mobile phone, having been the one to respond the quickest to Mama Knight's earlier request. The woman turned her attention to the usually happy Latino and pried the phone from his hands.

"Let me talk to them, Carlos." She picked up where Carlos had left off, swiftly informing the dispatcher of Logan's condition.

"Is he going to be ok, Kendall?" Carlos asked, needing some sort of reassurance that this wasn't going to end badly, obviously looking to their unofficial leader for that support. But Kendall was just as worried and clueless as the others were and struggled to think of something encouraging to say,

"Honestly, Carlos…I don't know, buddy…but Logan's strong even though he's little. He always has been resilient, you know that, and I'm sure he won't give up easily. He's going to fight this…whatever this is."

Carlos sniffled, but wiped the tears spilling down his cheeks and sucked in a deep breath, nodding determinedly and putting on a brave face. He couldn't believe that Logan wasn't going to come through this. He had to keep his hope up, and Carlos was one of the most hopeful people in the whole world.

Kendall turned to his other side, to James. The boy he saw was shattered and broken, silent tears tracking their way down his cheeks as he looked at their best friend lying prone on the ground, unable to steer his eyes away.

"James…" Kendall started, pulling him into a one armed hug and replicating it on the other with Carlos. "C'mon, look at me."

At the sound of the blonde's voice James managed to finally tear his eyes away, but looking at Kendall only made his tears fall faster.

"We caused this," he whispered brokenly, "we left him to do our work and run himself down. We didn't care to think about it, but he did and now look at h-him." He started to sob quietly into Kendall's chest, who held him tightly.

"I know, James," Kendall looked to the sky as he too thought of their actions, trying to hold himself together, "but we're gonna make it up to him, aren't we? We'll spoil him rotten and do everything for him until he's fed up with us. We'll keep saying sorry till the day we die. But you've got to have hope for him. He needs us to be strong and to be there for him."

"I know... It's just scary seeing him like this, and knowing that it's because of us that he is now this sick. He doesn't deserve to be put through this... I'm so s-scared," James said, his voice cracking as more tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. "We're idiots."

"We really are." Kendall sighed, hugging James tightly and pulling Carlos closer with his other arm. He buried his face against the crook of James' neck, wanting to shield himself from everything that was going on around him. He didn't even realize he had started crying, until James pointed it out as he snaked an arm around his waist.

"The ambulance will be here soon," Mrs. Knight said, briefly looking away from Logan's lifeless-looking body to stare at the three boys that we're currently huddled together. And true to her words, it didn't take very long for the ambulance to arrive.

The boys watched, fear prominent in their eyes, as paramedics quickly rushed out of the vehicle with a gurney, and lifted the body of their best friend onto it. "Would any of you want to come along?" one of the paramedics asked, smiling warmly at the three boys and Mrs. Knight.

"Only one of us?" Carlos asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Sorry, buddy, but there's not enough room for everyone to tag along."

Carlos turned back to look at Kendall and James, wanting to go, but also being afraid of doing so. "You should go," he said to Kendall.

James nodded his head, lightly pushing the blond towards the ambulance. "Yeah, go, we'll meet you there."

Kendall wasted no time in getting into the ambulance and taking a seat beside the unconscious brunet he had known since he was eight. Carlos, James and Mrs. Knight, in the other hand, rushed into the BTR mobile and followed the ambulance once the doors had closed shut and it had started moving.

"It's gonna be okay, Logie," Kendall said softly as he grabbed Logan's hand and gave it a squeeze, but he said it to convince himself more than anything. He had never seen Logan this sick, and truth be told, it worried him a lot more than he'd be willing to admit. At first glance, Logan seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, that is, if the gash in his chin were to go unnoticed. But as much as Kendall wanted to think that the smaller boy was at peace, he knew that that was not the case at all. He looked a lot paler than usual, and he was burning hot to the touch. In Kendall's eyes, it was evident that he was very ill, and he mentally cursed himself for not realizing just how sick he was sooner. He knew that if he had, he could've prevented things from getting this bad.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, his eyes burning with incoming tears, but it was impossible to hold them back any longer. He let them fall as he rested his head against his best friend's chest, listening to the lulling sound of his heartbeat, all the while praying that he would be okay.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with him, Mama Knight?" Carlos asked from where he sat on the backseat of the BTR Mobile, his knee moving up and down repeatedly, as he was unable to calm down his nerves. James sat to his left, with his head resting against the window, looking out, but not really paying attention to anything that they passed.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. But whatever it is that caused all of this to happen, I'm sure the doctors will work very hard, so that he is back to his old self soon enough. He'll be in good hands."

"What if he's not? What if he d-dies?" James blurted out, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Dies?!" Carlos cried out, his eyes growing wide.

"Logan is not going to die," Mrs. Knight said gently, knowing that out of all the boys, James was the one who always panicked in bad situations – his mind would jump to the worst scenarios possible. And as soon as he voiced his thoughts, Carlos would panic as well. Kendall was always the one to assure them that everything would be alright, but since the blond wasn't there at the moment, she knew it was her job to be the voice of reason. "He's very sick at the moment, but he'll be okay."

"I hope so," James mumbled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Noticing the sad expression on his face, Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"If Mama Knight says he'll be okay, he will be," he said softly, hoping that the words would comfort James, but they didn't. Carlos always trusted people's words, whereas James wasn't so easily convinced. He had to see Logan – see him healthy and awake – to know that he was safe from harm's way.

* * *

In a matter of about ten minutes, the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. Arriving only seconds after it, James and Carlos rushed out of the car and towards the hospital's entrance, not bothering to see if Mrs. Knight was behind them. Once they had spotted Kendall, they ran to his side, almost knocking him off his feet as they pulled him into a hug.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked as he pulled away, studying Kendall's face, which was damp with tears. Kendall only shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Well, how was he when they took him away?" James asked.

"I don't know," Kendall responded, collapsing into one of the chairs in the waiting room and tugging at his hair. "I don't know anything. He looked the same, I guess. Nothing had really changed. They said they'd let us know once they had any information on his condition."

James frowned as he sat down on the seat to Kendall's left, while Carlos sat down to his right. The three boys watched as Mrs. Knight rushed through the doors and towards the front desk, joining them after a few minutes had gone by.

"It'll be okay, boys," she said, kneeling down in front of them and attempting to look as hopeful as possible.

"I don't know, mama," Kendall whispered, not looking his mother directly in the eye. "He looked so sick. I've never seen him that sick before. It scared me..."

"Oh baby, I know it's scary, but you gotta have some faith in Logan. I know things seemed pretty bad before they took him away, but the doctors will be able to figure out what's wrong with him, and they'll be able to help him get better, you'll see."

He nodded his head, not fully convinced by his mother's words, and leaned back into his chair, letting his head loll to the side and lean against James' shoulder.

Carlos, unlike the other two boys, trusted that what Mrs. Knight was saying was true, and fully believed that their friend would soon be back by their side. He waited along with the others, counting the tiles on the floor to pass the time. By the time someone did come to talk to them, it seemed like a decade had gone by, to him, at least.

"Are you here for Logan Mitchell?" a man said in a gentle voice, as he looked over the clipboard he held tightly in his hands, and at the awaiting group of four. Mrs. Knight was the first to stand up, followed by the three 16-year-olds.

"Yes, we are. How is he? Will he be okay?" Mrs. Knight questioned, the complexion on her face noticeably paling.

The man smiled at her and nodded his head in response, earning a sigh of relief from all four of them.

"He should be fine. When he was first brought in his respiratory rate was abnormally fast and he seemed in slight distress, but we administered oxygen straight away and gave him something to relax the muscles. We took an x-ray of his lungs and concluded that he has a mild case of pneumonia, which can be treated with antibiotics and plenty of rest. It seems like he overexerted himself, which caused him to lose consciousness. He should be okay, though I would like to keep him overnight, in order to monitor his oxygen saturation levels because they've been a bit on the lower side of average. He might be able to go home tomorrow afternoon though, if his condition is stable and he hasn't gotten any worse."

"Can we see him?" James asked hopefully. It felt like a huge weight had been listed off his chest at the doctor's words, but he still wanted to see Logan, so that he could make sure he was doing alright.

"Of course, follow me."

They all immediately followed after the doctor, walking in line and in-step with each other. No one said a word as they walked past numerous doors with ascending numbers, into a lift, up a floor and down another corridor.

"He's on oxygen at the moment to make it easier for him to breathe and he's getting breathing treatments with a nebulizer every four hours. It has a stronger type of medicine in it to help open up and relax his lungs. Aside from that, he's still running a fever, but that's normal for pneumonia."

The three teenagers and Mrs. Knight followed the doctor through a few more hallways, until they had reached a room with the number 471 engraved into its solid surface. "I would suggest two at a time, at the most three. We gave him some medicine that's probably made him sleepy, so he may be slightly disorientated and seem a little incoherent, if he is awake at all," he said quietly.

They listened intently to the doctor, not wanting to miss what was wrong with their friend and how they might be able to help, but also not being able to wait to see him. Carlos was practically jittering with the nervous energy that was flowing through him.

The older man gently pushed the door open, as the boys looked between each other, trying to decide who would go in first. After a bit of bickering, it was settled that Carlos, James and Kendall would go in together, followed by Mrs. Knight.

Being cautious, and a bit afraid to enter the hospital room, James clung to the back of Kendall's hoodie, and only looked back to see Carlos standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," the shorter boy whispered with a smile.

As Logan came into view, Kendall paused, taking in the tube that snaked underneath his nose and the IV in his arm, the heart monitor on his finger and how Logan seemed to match the white sheets on the bed he was laying in. It didn't take long, however, before he was rushing to his side and taking a seat in an empty chair that stood to the side of the bed. Logan looked up at him, brown eyes glazed over with fever, a small, crooked smile grazing his lips. "Kendall... I'm-I'm sorry, Kendall."

Confused, the blond took ahold of his best friend's hand, running his thumb against his skin, hoping that it would bring Logan some comfort. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? We're the reason you're in here. There is no reason for you to be sorry, when all you did was try to help us. We're the ones who should be apologizing for how careless and stupid we were. We should've n-noticed sooner." Kendall's voice cracked, a single tear spilling from his eye and making its way down his right cheek. "We're so sorry, Logie."

"We really are," Carlos said, having neared the bed while the two were talking. James stood beside him, looking down at the ground with shame. As Logan was sent into yet another coughing fit, he froze up, not being able to meet him in the eye.

"We should have gotten our work done. We promised you we would never put you through anything like this the last time it happened, and now, it is so much worse. We never meant for you to push yourself to your limit. I-I hope you can forgive us." James' eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering as he tried not to cry.

"Of course I forgive you," Logan said, his voice hoarse from all the coughing he had been doing, "all three of you. Everything between us is okay. No need to worry."

"We promise, once you're home, we will take really good care of you! We won't leave your side until you're one hundred percent healthy again."

"Guys, you really don't need to do that..." Logan started, staring at Carlos with a pout. He looked to the others for help, hoping that they would disagree with him, but by the looks they wore on their faces, it seemed like he was out of luck.

"Sorry, buddy, but we can't let you get any worse. Besides, it's the least we can do after everything you've been put through because of us. Please, just let us do this one thing?" Kendall asked, eyes hopeful.

Logan sighed, tightening his fingers around Kendall's hand. "I guess that's okay..."

Logan's eyes drooped, lowering with heavy blinks as they moved into a casual conversation, but they quickly snapped up again when Mama Knight let herself into the room. He tried using all of his measly strength to push himself up in order to greet her, but James placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down into his previous lying down position.

"Don't push yourself. Let us come to you," he chastised gently, but only for Logan's own health's sake.

"I know the doctor only said three in here," Mrs. Knight said as she approached the bed and leant down to give Logan a hug. "but he came back around and said it should be ok for one more for a little while." She pulled back and held the sick boy at an arm's length and looked him over with a practiced eye. "Oh, honey, you look so much better than when I last saw you. But when you come home, no hard work for at least a month."

"Don't worry, Mama Knight, we've already given him this talk. He won't be getting away with anything whilst we're around," Carlos told her.

"And we can get Katie on the case too, she'll booby trap every textbook he has," Kendall added, finally letting himself relax a little, though still too tense to be comfortable.

"Great…" Logan sighed, his voice trailing off as he stifled a yawn, "just what I need…babysitters…" his eyes had started to droop again and this time he couldn't stop them. The onslaught of drowsiness from strong medicine and the events of the afternoon were catching up on him and going at it full force.

"Ok," Mama Knight said, stroking back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of Logan's eyes, "I think someone is about to fall asleep. I'm going to go and sort some of the paperwork out, will you boys be ok?"

They nodded and watched as she walked out through the door.

"Not gonna…fall asleep y-you know," Logan mumbled as he stared blearily up at Carlos, "not sleepy."

"Sure you're not, Logie," Carlos answered as he pulled the sheets up to Logan's shoulders.

"Come on, Logan, just get some rest now, huh? You'll feel loads better."

"James is right; you need to rest in order to get better. Don't fight the medicine, buddy," Kendall added, nodding at Carlos who went to dim the lights.

Logan whined pitifully, clearing his throat after the sound irritated it and made him cough a few times. "I wanted…to-to talk…" but even as he said this, he was losing his fight and his head dropped back onto the pillow. A few short seconds later and small snuffling sounds were escaping his open mouth, due to his nose being too stuffed up to breathe through.

"I thought he'd never give up," Carlos whispered as they watched their friend finally at peace.

"He is a real fighter, isn't he?" Kendall commented. "But we seriously can't let it get like this again, guys. It was too close."

James and Carlos agreed. It was pure luck that something worse hadn't happened to their friend. Even though pneumonia wasn't good, it certainly beat all the other circumstances that were running through their minds when they were sitting by their best friend lying on the tarmac. They were lucky, and they all knew it. They were lucky to have a friend like Logan.

And they were going to show it.

* * *

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Logan thought to himself as he trudged into the apartment the next morning, exhausted, and wanting more than anything to crawl into bed. James and Kendall, being the tallest in their group of four, both had an arm around his waist, ready in case his shaky knees gave out from underneath him. He had insisted that he was fine and could get to his room on his own, but the two boys were a lot more stubborn than he was. He knew they felt bad and were only trying to make it up to him.

Carlos ran ahead of them and into his bedroom, having gotten as many pillows from their rooms as possible and piling them into Logan's bed. "Carlos..." Logan whined once his eyes had fallen on the mountain of pillows and blankets that was now his bed. "You didn't have to get so many pillows. One would've done just fine."

"Nonsense! You can never have too many pillows," Kendall commented as he and James helped Logan lay down on the bed and covered him with a fuzzy blanket. The latter went over to Logan's drawer and found a pair of fuzzy pajamas because he knew that Logan was still running a slight fever and feeling colder than usual. He laid them out on the bed and reached over to start taking off the jumper Logan was wearing.

Logan would have tried to protest, but the boys had already been through that this morning. Mrs. Knight had gone back to the apartment for the night to get Katie and stay with her, whilst the three 16-year-olds slept in their best friend's room on put-up-beds provided by the hospital.

When the mother had returned, she had brought with her a change of clothes for Logan to travel home in and given them some privacy. Logan had fully expected to be able to do such a simply task himself, but Kendall had already taken over at that point, untying the back of the hospital gown he had been wearing and getting the jumper ready.

Logan had protested, a lot, but it was clear they were not giving up on helping him with everything they could, and it was a losing battle. Three against one was not a fair fight.

That's why, when they started to repeat the process, he simply went along with it, too tired to argue with them.

"I really don't need to be babied, you know. I'm not dying."

"But you _are_ sick, so that'll do."

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbed the pillow that was the closest to him, and threw it at Carlos, who stood in shock for a second, before grabbing it from the floor. He was ready to throw it back at the brunet, but stopped before he could get carried away, and let it fall back on the bed.

"Really?" Logan raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're lucky you're sick, or I would've smacked you silly with it."

Logan sighed and pulled the comforter on his bed up to his chin, along with the fuzzy blanket. He gazed up at them all and sighed again.

"Do I really have put up with three babysitters? You don't have to do this-" he was cut off by a coughing fit, but was immediately helped by his friends.

"And the answer to that question is, yes, so get over it and enjoy some time where you literally don't have to do anything," Carlos replied.

"I need new friends…" Logan proclaimed, making the other three grin at his commonly used catchphrase that they knew he never truly meant.

"We know, Logie," James chuckled, as they began to leave the room, allowing Logan to get some sleep.

"Then again," Logan added, smiling as his eyes shut and he turned onto his side, snuggling into the warmth of his comforter, "with friends like you, who needs knew friends anyway?"

The others smiled at each other, fully closing the door and leaving Logan to get some much needed rest.

Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **We hoped everyone liked it! It took about two weeks to properly organise and write, but it was all worth it in the end. Please favourite and review, it would mean so much to both of us.**

 **And also, please, go and show winterschil11 some love. Her stories are amazing and she is such an awesome friend. She'll never let you down.**

 **Thank you,**

 **~swagUPwindowsDOWN and BigTimeRush-BTR :) x**


End file.
